


The pastel reaper

by Hamhamlikesyukio



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamhamlikesyukio/pseuds/Hamhamlikesyukio
Summary: Just imagine....what if Greek and other mythology dieties actually exist? What if... Hades adopted a daughter?





	The pastel reaper

Hi my name is Jocelyn Maria Dela Cruz

At this moment, I'm dying. I'm bleeding to death because I tried to help one man who was getting mugged...what a shitty way to die.

I really one wonder how the fuck did this day get any worst…

"Jocel...I don't usually do this but since you help me I want to gift you this…" a strange man told me before everything went black

5:30 am

January 27, 2020

Back to school again, back to John Jay again. I got to the shower then got dressed. 

I'll see Celine again, then Erik, then Manda, then Karim, then Sam, then Ria, then Anthony, then Mikayla

And then…

David 

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my curly hair, my dark brown eyes, my Filipino nose, and my mouth...I checked every detail of my face then slap myself

"Calm down girl! Calm down!" I said to myself "this will be a great year!"

I got dressed, my maroon hoodie I got from high school that's now my living canvas, my black jeans and my white shirt. I really can't wear red as much as I want to because by Filipino tradition that a family of whom someone passed can't wear red as a sign of grief, since my jacket is maroon and not red I can wear it. 

6:00 am 

I had breakfast and I really love it because Lola made fried rice, eggs and corned beef, I just enjoyed eating.  
"Ok Lola I gotta go" I gleefully said before taking off  
"Are you sure you want to go back to John Jay?" Lola asked while giving my laptop back  
"Opo(yes) Lola!" I lied " I'm fine! I'm ok now and you take care, Lola!" As I ran to the subway. Lola was worried about my break up with David. Three months ago, I broke up with him due to circumstances. Then last week mom, a friend who adopted me named Mikayla, told me that David is dating Emma…. seriously anyone but her. 

12:30 p.m. 

When my classes ended and I finally got to see my friends. 

The first one to hug me was Celine, the president of our theater club along with her boyfriend Erik who's the club's Vice President.  
"Girl I miss you so much!" She said as she hugged me tightly. She's one of my best friends and found out what happened over the break. "Are you ok now?" Her voice with concern and I nodded to her. Manda of L.A.O gave me a hug, she was the first one to know what happened.  
"So...are you sure you're ok if you see them?" Manda asked as she was handing me a chocolate bar because that calms me down. I gave her the chocolate bar back because I don't really need it.  
"Yeah I'm ok why is everyone asking if I'm ok" I said but it sounded very defensive as I noticed Amanda and Celine flinched. "Let's just go to the wellness center and just go grab some food there!" I said trying to change the topic. Mom was in there in the wellness center because it was her day to give out free lunches to students today. I grabbed some yogurt and noodles then waited for two to get theirs, as we walk down back to the clubroom Karen called me and guess who was in the room with her. The last two people I want to see in the world

"Hey Jo! I miss you so much how are you" Karen greeted while she tried to hug me. My eyes were just trained at Emma and David who was just making out (seriously they started to make out when I came in, what dickheads, get a fucking room)  
"Hey I miss you too" with gritted teeth. I was trying to go back to the room but Karen insisted on talking to me. I don't want to be in the same room as Emma and David. I just want to go back to my safe space until

"Can you stay in one place while I'm talking to you? You're so rude-" Karen complained 

That's when I don't know what happened, she was on the ground along with my noodles, sniffing as she held her arm. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you" I tried to say something but there was a force that's trying to shut my mouth. One of the club leaders, John must heard the commotion because he's now in the room with Sam ( Thanks goodness Sam was in the room or I'll be in trouble)  
I just packed my stuff and just going home. My classes ended anyways and I just want to sleep in my bed. Celine, Amanda, and Ria tried to take me home but I just declined, I was busy trying my best to remember what happened, I don't remember pushing Karen or hurting her...so why was she on the ground? Why was she looking at me as if she saw death?

I heard a man voice in an alleyway. I turned and saw an old gentleman trying to get away from this dude who was mugging him. I don't know what happened but when the guy pulled out a knife and tried to stab the old man, I just ran and in turn, I got stabbed. The guy just got scared because he just took off. 

I sob because I'm already having a shitty day and I will die in an alleyway alone, so I thought.

"Thank you for saving my life Jocelyn Dela Cruz" the old man said 

"No problem dude.." I tried smile "I must be famous because you know my name"

"I know who you are" he softly said 

"No you don't, I don't know who am I either...I don't know why I got to die this shitty way...at least I died helping" I coughed more blood "I just wish I can see my Lola again" 

The old man kneeled down 

"Jocel...I don't usually do this but since you help me I want to give you this gift…" 

"As you are now adopted by me, Hades"


End file.
